


It Was Only A Kiss

by RoniShmoni



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Modern Middle Earth, Sibling Incest, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoniShmoni/pseuds/RoniShmoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hot. The room felt insanely hot. That thought crossed Fili’s mind multiple times as he nibbled on a new part of Kili’s neck, leaving marks as he moved from one place to another.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Only A Kiss

A stale heat filled the corners of the room, making it hard to breathe. The quickly spinning ceiling fan failed miserably in cooling off the room, but succeeded greatly in spreading around hot air and the musty smell of sweat. Hot. The room felt insanely hot. That thought crossed Fili’s mind multiple times as he nibbled on a new part of Kili’s neck, leaving marks as he moved from one place to another. “Kili...” he muttered around a mouthful of neck, hand playing at the other male’s thick erection through damp jeans. The blond looked down at his brother and smirked, pleased that he’d managed to work Kili into such a tether.

“F-Fee...” Heavily lidded, luscious chocolate brown eyes looked up; wet locks of hair stuck to the brunette’s forehead and neck. With the way Kili squirmed beneath him, Fili hazarded a guess that his neck was beginning to feel too sensitive. Before he realized, his lips had been captured into a deep, almost bruising kiss. Beads of sweat rolled down the youngest Durin’s chest, hips bucking while Fili continued working on Kili’s ever growing erection. The feel of rough denim grinding against his cock instead of a hand or a mouth was clearly torture, and it was oh so gratifying to witness. It was then Kili decided his brother deserved a taste of his own medicine. Though his movements seemed slow and sluggish, he’d managed to force Fili’s hand away from his nether region. Kili started in on his own set of torture.

Teeth bit and chewed, hands scratched, hair was pulled. Tongues battled for dominance as the brothers tried to win over the other, trying to prove which one would come out on top. Hotter and hotter the one room apartment grew, each Durin delving into their bag of tricks.

Fili grunted as he was pushed him down on his back. Deft fingers made quick work of undoing and pulling down his older brother’s jeans to reveal the blond’s swollen and leaking shaft. Kili’s lips crept into a smirk, his eyes hungrily feasting upon the sight before him. Kili licked his lips before he leaned down to take---

“Oh, Mahal!” Fili cried, sitting up bolt straight, chest heaving and sweat rolling down his brow. Feeling slightly sick to his stomach, Fili took deep breaths as he attempted to calm his erratic heartbeat.

Kili rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid them of blurriness. “Wha…! What the fuck, Fee?” he muttered. “Not exactly best way to start off the morning, you know.”

“I... s-sorry. I just... sorry...”

“Fuckin’ hell.” The brown-haired Dwarf cursed under his breath as he rose to his feet and scratched his head, hair sticking and twisting in every possible direction. This definitely wasn’t the way that either of them wanted to start off their day. Kili groaned in aggravation when he caught sight of the digital alarm clock on the floor that read 5:30 AM. “Way too fuckin’ early. Fuck. What the hell was that, anyway?” he asked as he lit a cigarette, breathing the tobacco in deeply.

“Nightmare, I guess.”

“You guess? You woke me up by screaming, Fee,” he deadpanned, taking another drag of his cigarette. “I don’t know what kind of nightmare that was, but it had better been fuckin’ scary to have woken me up at five in the damn morning.”

“All right, all right. Said I was sorry, didn’t I?” Fili looked down at his hands. That was... weird. With certainty, he could honestly say he’d never had a dream like that before, and he hoped he’d never experience anything like that again. Slightly shaky hands ran through a tangled mess of blond before he pushed the sheet off of him and pulled himself to his feet. Might as well shower since he was up. There was no way he was going to be able to fall back asleep.

Kili, apparently, had the same idea. He walked over to one of the spigots and turned one of the shower heads on before stripping out of his boxers, kicking them to the side. A small lump formed in the middle of the oldest Durin Brother’s throat as he looked at his buck naked brother beginning to shower. It had never bothered him before, the two being naked and showering at the same time. But that nightmare, that dream had got him looking at things a bit differently. Maybe he would just wait until after Kili was done. 

Sighing, Fili took a seat on the old loveseat that sat against the back wall by the door. Turning his eyes away from his brother’s wet backside, Fili pressed a cigarette between his lips. The smell of burning paper and tobacco surrounded him, and filled his lungs as he inhaled deeply. He couldn’t shake the images from his mind. He couldn’t seem to get away from the thoughts. The smell of sex still lingered, leaving a sour taste in his mouth. What on earth could have caused him to have such a dream? What on earth could have even caused his brain to think of such a thing?

No amount of any substance was going to erase the fingerprints of the dream that was desperately clinging to his mind, forever ingrained. Some ale wouldn't go amiss, however. It was 5 o'clock PM somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> So. Smut and stuff. To be perfectly honest, I'm not entirely sure where the hell this is going, but I want it to go somewhere. This is a one shot I wrote several years ago for a different fandom entirely, but decided to dust it off, change some things around, and make it relevant to what's on my mind.


End file.
